Liberdade
by Mitty Finholdt
Summary: Rainha Elinor se pergunta o motivo de sua filha estar tão diferente. Será que tem algo haver com o clima estar tão frio?


Por mais que Merida e sua mãe tenham se acertado depois... daquilo, a rainha Elinor ainda segurava bem as rédeas de sua primogênita.

Merida estava começando a ficar estranha de umas semanas pra cá. Mais... Energética? Impaciente? Alegre? Não saberia dizer.

Hoje era como aqueles dias, o dia em que Merida tem a liberdade para se aventurar na floresta, sem obrigações. Era uma manhã fria, e estava nevando um pouco no reino, não que isso impedisse Merida, de jeito nenhum.

Merida pegou seu arco, algumas maçãs, selou Angus e cavalgou para a floresta o mais rápido que conseguia.

Merida nunca foi muito boa em guardar caminhos, mas isso não estava sendo um problema ultimamente, porque as luzes sempre a guiam para o seu destino. E o seu destino, sempre é aquele lago congelado, independente da estação.

Angus não gostava muito daquele lago, por mais que quisesse ficar com sua dona, suas patas sempre congelavam mais rápido do que um relincho, o que o obriga a sair correndo, com um lembrete mental de ir atrás de sua dona mais tarde.

Merida nem se surpreendeu quando Angus saiu correndo, já estava ficando acostumada. Ela deu um muxoxo impaciente.

— Até quando vai fazer isso com Angus? Ele não gosta nem um pouco disso, e consequentemente de você. – Exclamou Merida meio irritada.

— É para termos mais privacidade. — Uma voz grossa e aveludada disse em seu ouvido.

Merida se arrepiou, de repente, tudo ficou mais frio.

— Hey, Frosty. Porque quer privacidade? — Merida arqueou uma sobrancelha ruiva. — Deixa pra lá, toma, uma maçã.

Jack Frost aceitou a maçã de bom grado, mas não a comeu. Ele não precisa comer, aceitava mais é por educação mesmo, sabia o quanto a ruiva adorava maçãs.

— Vamos testar a sua mira, esquentadinha? — Perguntou Jack sarcasticamente.

— De novo? Quantas vezes precisa quebrar a cara para perceber que eu simplesmente sou melhor que você?

— Quando a lua me dizer. — Sorriu torto.

Merida revirou os olhos, mas sorriu de volta.

— Quando você quiser.

Bolas de neve já estavam voando em sua direção, mas a ruiva desviou bem, já estava ficando acostumada. Merida armou o seu arco e acertava todas as bolas com suas flechas, antes mesmo das bolas cogitarem em acertar a ruiva.

Jack voava por cima das árvores, para Merida não descobrir de onde as bolas de neve estavam vindo, mas a tática não funcionava, Merida conseguia acertar todas as bolas.

De repente, Merida abaixou o arco e deixou ser atingida por três bolas. Jack estranhou a atitude dela e desceu para falar com ela.

— Tá tudo bem, princesa? — Perguntou deixando sua preocupação exposta.

— Hãn? Ah, sim, claro, Frosty, é que eu estava pensando em outras coisas e me desliguei.

Jack agachou em cima de seu cajado e olhou Merida sugestivamente.

— Você não é do tipo que se desliga no meio de um desafio, princesa. O que houve?

Merida sorriu de forma melancólica.

— Ah, você sabe... Eu invejo você um pouco.

A revelação pegou o Guardião totalmente de surpresa.

— Inveja? EU?! Por quê?!

— Você é livre. Não tem obrigações-

Jack a interrompeu com uma leve tossida falsa.

— Tudo bem, você é o guardião da diversão, mas isso não muda o fato de que você pode fazer o que quiser, quando quiser.

— E você não?

— Claro que não! — Berrou Merida vermelha. — Obrigações, regras, tradições...! Eu não pedi essas responsabilidades, eu não pedi para ser princesa! Por mais que a minha mãe esteja mais... Como dizer, compreensiva. Ela continua controlando cada passo meu! Graças aos deuses que certas tradições tenham mudado, eu jamais me casaria.

— Epa, casar? Não captei isso.

— Ah, desculpe, ainda não tinha te conhecia nessa época. Eu deveria estar casada.

Por algum motivo desconhecido por ambos, um forte vento gelado passou e alguns pedaços da neve caíram em cima dos cabelos indomáveis da ruiva.

— O que foi isso?! – Perguntou irritada

— Por Tan Hill¹, Jack! Estou morrendo de frio!

Jack ficou constrangido.

— Vamos ignorar isso, ok? Por que você me inveja?

Merida olhou para ele de forma irritada mas respondeu.

— Como estava dizendo, ninguém te segura. Eu queria isso.

— Mas você é livre.

— Não, não sou.

— Sim, você é.

— Não, não sou.

— Sim, você é.

— JACK!

— O quê?

— Não sou livre! Eu queria tanto sair voando pelo mundo, com você...

— Comigo?

Merida ficou vermelha como seus cabelos e engasgou.

— E-eu quis dizer "como você"!

— Tenho certeza que ouvi "com você", princesa. — Jack sorria de forma tão irônica, tão sarcástica, tão... feliz?

— O t-tópico não é esse! A questão é que você é livre e eu não!

— Por que você não vem comigo então?

— Como é?

— Uma volta, nada mais, nada menos. A não ser, é claro, que você adore, e fiquemos juntos pra sempre.

Merida o encarou e começou a rir.

— Uma volta, picolé.


End file.
